Shadow
Go to find the dealer in South Bohan Follow the dealer to his supplier on foot Follow the dealer into the apartment block Take down the dealers and his suppliers |fail = Wasted Busted Dealer escapes Dealer is killed before reaching the apartment |reward = $250 Ability to hang out with Little Jacob |unlocks = Russian Revolution |unlockedby = Do You Have Protection? Concrete Jungle }} Shadow is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Rastafarian Little Jacob from his apartment on Dillon Street in the Schottler district of Broker, Liberty City. Plot As Niko enters Little Jacob's apartment, he gets a surprise introduction from Badman by being pinned down, and threatened with a box cutter. Jacob assures Badman that Niko is friendly, so he helps Niko up off the floor and take him to Jacob. Jacob will be lying on the couch, watching what appears to be scrambled porn on the TV with Tuff Gong Radio playing over it, he then explains that there are dealers dealing drugs in their turf and they are not getting any profits from them. Badman wants Niko to head to Wallkill Avenue in Fortside and follow a dealer to the supplier. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to find the dealer in South Bohan. *Follow the dealer to his supplier on foot. Stay behind him and try not to be seen. *You spooked the dealer. Keep following him to the supplier. (if he detects you) *The dealer is in the apartment block. Follow or chase, but don't attack him. *Damage the lock to break open the door. (if he detects you) *Take down the dealer and his suppliers. Transcript Enemies *Dealer *Suppliers Walkthrough Go to the dealer location, when Niko arrives, follow the dealer as he heads back for more product to sell. Niko can go ahead and initiate a running chase with the dealer, or quietly tail him without being seen. If initiated, during the chase, the dealer will narrowly avoid being hit by a car, but will also knock down a pile of boxes, and push a woman down the stairs, in an effort to stop Niko from chasing him. When Niko reaches the dealers apartment the door will either be unlocked or locked, depending on whether or not you spooked the dealer. If the door is locked, Niko will have to shoot the lock to open the door. There are three men in the apartment that must be taken down. When the job is done, Niko will call Jacob to inform him that the competition is finished. Video Walkthrough After the Mission The reward for completing this mission is $250. The mission Russian Revolution is unlocked. (only if The Master and the Molotov is completed first.) Also, you can now do friend activities with Jacob. You can also deliver packages for his drug operations, selecting the Job option on your phone. Trivia *This mission is the first to involve travelling outside of the Broker-Dukes island. *Roman Bellic will call during this mission asking if Niko wants to play pool with him, but Niko says that this is not the best time since he's following the dealer. The call serves no purpose other than as an ironic joke, similar to Little Jacob's calls in Have a Heart and I'll Take Her..., Brucie's call in Undress to Kill and Dining Out and Roman's other call in Rigged to Blow. *When Roman calls, this alerts the dealer. To avoid this go to options on the phone and select silent. The phone will vibrate and not draw any attention to yourself. Or the player can simply reject the call as there will be no thumbs down for Roman. *After this mission Niko became member of the Jamaican Mafia and work as a hired gun and drug courier. *If anyone of them incapacitated on ground and not dead yet, the red dot still in the mini-map. But after all down (dead or alive), the mission will counts as done. *When the player arrives where the dealer is, if the player parks his car downward, the cutscene will show it parked upward instead. *This mission is similar to Escuela of the Streets since both missions involve the following of an enemy to his hideout to meet up with his crew and killing them all there. In this mission, you follow the enemy on foot. *This is one of the first missions in South Bohan along with Final Destination and Escuela of the Streets. Navigation }} de:Shadow es:Shadow pl:Shadow Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions